


Pysical love under a red moon, finally!

by Blueamerican164



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Dorks in Love, I'm just trying to write porn, Loving Sex, M/M, PWP, Red Moon, Science Boyfriends, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Sex, Sweet, there's like no plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueamerican164/pseuds/Blueamerican164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The timing is finally right for Cecil and Carlos to more *physically* express their love for each other.<br/>. . .<br/>It's exactly what is sounds like.</p><p>Plus dorky love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Oh my darling Carlos! I'm overjoyed you've decided it was time for us to-"  
Cecil blushed and broke Carlos's gaze for that of the floors.

"Express our love by joining our physical beings."

Carlos leaned and waited for Cecil to meet his patient eyes; then said with a huff of exasperation.

"Cecil, you're the one who wanted to wait, and for lunar eclipse tetrad at that. It's a wonder we'll even be able to copulate in this decade!" 

"A blood moon is just so romantic though, look at it!"

Cecil flung his arms upwards to the sky. In particular, towards the crimson moon that seemed to cast a red tint through the window onto their sheets. Even Cecil's eyes reflected the red, giving him an unearthly appearance. 

"It's fantastic!"

Carlos smiled at Cecil's enthusiasm and reflected on how utterly love-struck he was. Especially since he had allowed Cecil to bring him into a bedroom (this bedroom) that had mysteriously appeared, and for sex of all things. 

That may have had to do for the fact he had accidentally been late to their last date (by just three hours). He'd just been so close to that breakthrough on the bioluminescence bacteria found near Desert Bluffs, and time had slipped away. Well tonight he was going to make it up to him.

"Hey, Cecil?" 

"Ye-"

He captured his future lover’s lips is a teasing peck, and watched as Cecil beautiful eyes widened before glinting with mischief, and pressing himself closer. Carlos hummed at the feeling of Cecil's fuzzy vest against his neck and wrapped his arms tightly around Cecil; pressing him to his chest.

"Your heart is pounding."

"Only for you."

The scientist felt Cecil's smile against his chest.

"Off.” 

Cecil tugged at the hem of his lover’s lab coat and obligingly Carlos shifts his weight so it can be pulled off, leaving him shirtless. At the feeling of hands rubbing along his pectorals Carlos sighed and leaned back.

Grasping Cecil's thighs and firmly massaging the lean muscles. The voice of Night Vale finally settled, his hand on Carlos's chest just above the ribs, fingers nearly close enough to touch a nipple. Carlos’s skin was warm and moved faintly with the rhythm of his breathing

He slings a leg over Carlos’s thighs and straddles him and before the scientist can respond Cecil kisses him back. 

And it’s amazing. 

Cecil is a fantastic kisser, is skilled enough to know the perfect amount of pressure to use and where to lick and nibble and oh, Carlos really likes it when he does that. He gives a deep throaty moan. 

Cecil giggled and leaned his head against Carlos’s chest; listening to his thumping heart and marveling at his luck in having him.  
Carlos's skin was comfortably warm and moved up and down with the rhythm of his breathing.  
His body was lightly muscled (mostly from running away from numerous Night Vale dangers Cecil was sure) and as Cecil marveled at his lover’s body Carlos's dark skin flushed.

"Aw~ You *like* this." Cecil said affectionately.  
Carlos looked up at Cecil with abruptly timid eyes and nodded, "I like everything you do."

Cecil beamed and rubbed his hands down his sides, across the tummy, up the chest to his neck and collarbones, learning what spots make Carlos twitch and what makes him give Cecil a slightly concerned glance

. . . Story to be continued. : D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up . . .

After a spending some moments together, rubbing with gently exploring hands and exchanging soft words, Cecil started to trail his hands lower. As much as he wants to travel over every piece of Carlos’s body with his own, he would much rather see him come.

“Wait.”

 Carlos intercepted Cecil’s wrist, who gave him a slightly bewildered look at the sudden change. “As much as I love you Cecil, I know you. You would drag our disrobing process out as long as possible in the name of teasing. I for one, support a much more efficient process.” The scientist sat up, gently removing a now thoroughly confused Cecil from his lap.

Carlos gave a bashful smile and hooked his fingers under his belt buckle, then starts briskly unbuckling his belt. He pulls it open and puts the zip down without ceremony, leaving his white boxer briefs bare to Cecil’s inspection, before blushing fiercely and yanking down his briefs along with his pants.

There was a long moment of silence from both parties.

When Carlos finally looked up to meet Cecil’s eyes, he was stunned to find Cecil positively beaming at him.

“Oh, Carlos~ Your passion is boundless!”

He eagerly sat up and started ripping off his own clothing. Before Carlos had quite processed what was happening he had a *very* naked Cecil tackling him back against the headboard. His shocked gasp was muffled by Cecil’s insistent mouth as the man kissed Carlos within an inch of his life. Not that he particularly minds.

Cecil reached down, never stopping his passionate kiss, and grasped his lover’s firm cock. It was hot and thick; resting perfectly in his palm. Cecil hummed in satisfaction before curling his hand to more tightly grasp the shaft, thumb and forefinger curving around to meet each other.

Carlos broke their kiss and leaned his head back with a soft moan; enraptured, Cecil watched his face. Fascinated by the play of pleasure as he gives one long, slow stroke from top to bottom.

To the scientist writhing in his hold the touch was almost overwhelming. Cecil has taken the role of scientist as his fingers stroke Carlos’s cock, experimenting to find what made his perfectly imperfect Carlos moan in delight or buck, with his hands fisted in the red sheets searching desperately for something to grab onto.

Cecil never takes his eyes off Carlos’s, absorbing every expression and show of pleasure, and taking delight in it. For Carlos’s part he wondering if there wasn’t some way for them to have done this before without his knowledge. Because there was no way Cecil could know his body this well with no prior experience with it!

“Tell me what you want, Carlos,” Cecil murmured, his breath ghosting over Carlos’s lips. “I want to discover everything about you, and all that you are. I want to know precisely how to make you shutter with unspeakable pleasure.”

“Cecil. . .,” was all Carlos managed, his brilliant mind slowed with the blissful feeling of love and pleasure.

“A little faster, please, and I enjoy, um, having the tip played with. So, ugh, rub your finger over the head - oh jeez!” He throws his head back, shuddering. If this was only the beginning, he couldn’t even fathom what this night would bring.

. . . Story still to be continued. : D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have severely underestimated how hard creative writing is. I do plan on completing this though.


	3. Chapter 3

It turned out that Cecil had more of a plan for tonight then Carlos originally thought. With one last teasing rub and a wink, Cecil turned around and began rummaging in the nightstand beside them.

“Now I know the secret police supply perfectly adequate lubricant for situations such as ours but I wanted to bring something special!”

Still laid out and wearing no more than a dazed expression Carlos gave a hum, gazing at Cecil’s ass with hooded eyes.

“Aha!”

Carlos heard the squirt of a bottle and then Cecil whipped around and practically prowled towards him. One hand was slicked with lubricant that appeared to sparkle? The other swiftly tossed a neon pink bottle that was in fact covered in shimmering sparkles besides Carlos’s hip.

“Cecil, wh-?”

“Only the best for you love!”

With that Cecil gripped Carlos’s shaft in his hand and began to eagerly pick up where he had left off. Carlos gasped and flung in head back into the pillows. Who cared if the lube had sparkles? Not him! Not with Cecil touching him just so.

Carlos grabbed the back of Cecil’s head and pulled him down so that their lips could touch. Nipping his lover’s lips until he was granted access, and continuing his assault with his tongue.

When Cecil began to gently lick into Carlos’s mouth he willingly withdrew, allowing Cecil to caress to roof of his mouth. Carlos shuddered at the intense arousal throbbing from both his top and bottom half. Two points of contact that Cecil was expertly manipulating to cause Carlos to become a trembling wreck of want.

Gradually Carlos became aware of another sensation; one subtler but no less important coming from his boyfriend.

A finger was tracing a wet path towards his hole. It would swirl around his shaft and then follow a burning path down and beyond. Carlos began to focus on the promise of more and followed his instincts. Rolling his hips to follow the hand as it trailed upwards and groaning every time it came near his entrance.

“You tease!” He finally whined. 

Cecil smiled against his lips and quietly asked, “I’m sorry love, would you like some more?”

Carlos nodded frantically pulling back from the kiss to meet Cecil’s eyes, which still reflected the moons red light like glass.

“Words love. Use that brilliant mouth of yours and tell me what you want.”

With an annoyed wiggle, trying once more to get Cecil where he wanted him most (and failing as Cecil trailed his finger away) Carlos huffed and said. 

“I want. . . want you!”

“Oh, Carlos love I want you too! But you know what you need to say first.”

With arousal and frustration swirling in his stomach that last the Carlos was expecting was for Cecil to deny him. Leaning over him and giving a patient and loving smile while refusing to give Carlos what he needed. He wasn’t used to this, had never attempted asking like this in any past encounters. Yet, if that was what Cecil wanted he would try.

“Cecil, would you please. . .” He trailed of in embarrassment and Cecil gave him an encouraging squeeze.

“Ah! Cecil P-PLEASE, make love to me! Please.” 

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any fanfiction before but the adorable jerks won't get outta my head! So I'm gonna give this writing thing a good old fashioned go.


End file.
